


Can We Keep It A secret?-Stanlon

by Musical_memess



Series: IT Ships [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Stanlon - Freeform, Supporting Friends, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_memess/pseuds/Musical_memess
Summary: Just read it bitch
Relationships: Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Series: IT Ships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Can We Keep It A secret?-Stanlon

Third Person POV

Stan laid on his bed lazily looking through the #bird on instagram. He admired each bird and sighed with delight. He wouldn't be surprised if the other Losers were off together. He preferred to be alone. It helped him focus on his thoughts and helped him. He sat up and pulled a blanket over his legs, once he finally got comfortable he noticed he got a text. He let his face light up once he saw who it was from. 

Home school: hanging with the losers?

Stanley Urine: I'm at my house. I thought you'd be with them? You always are

Home school: Didn't feel like going with them today. 

Stanley Urine: Well do you wanna come over? We can hang out and shit. 

Home school: You sure? I don't wanna like...bother you

Stan badly badly wanted Mike over. Mike was the only person who wouldn't mind cuddling in a non-gay way, even though he came out as pan, and the only person who Stan could proudly say he didn't mind because he kinda sorta loved him.

Stanley Urine: Mikey trust me, you won't bother me

Homeschool: be there in 20 :))

Stan sat up and smiled. He was excited now. Something to look forward to. He got up and pulled on shorts (because he was laying in his boxers and a shirt) and a hoodie. He played with his hair and ran his fingers through it a few times to fix it. Once it was decent looking, he sat back down and continued to scroll through Instagram till he showed. He looked through the Losers snap stories and just smiled to himself. Idiots. But his idiots. They were all together being total dorks. After what felt like years, Mike finally showed up. 

Homeschool: Hey I'm here 

Stanley Urine: Come in. My parents aren't here and I'm just up in my room

home school: Coming up the stairs

Stan sat up and smiled. The door opened and he walked in. 

"Hey" Mike sat on the edge of his bed. 

"hello" Stan moved a bit closer to him. He tried not to look like he was totally interested in him. "You can move closer if you want-" He spoke up a bit. Mike nodded and moved closer. Stan cleared his throat and awkward silence filled the air. 

"Do you like want to get food or something?" Mike broke the silence first. 

"Yea sure! That sounds good" He nodded up and got up. Mike noticed that his shorts were riding up a bit but just looked away in respect. 

"I just gotta change but you can stay here" 

"You sure? You don't want privacy or some shit?" Mike tilted his head. 

"I know Richie, not really worried about privacy with you" Stan let out a light giggle as he began to take off his hoodie and swapped the shirt underneath. Then he took his shorts off, that dragged down his boxers, revealing a bit too much. Stan quickly pulled them up "whoops!" He then reached for a pair of jeans. Mike just giggled before getting up. "Hurry you take forever"

"Shush up!" He replied and quickly buttoned the top button and nodded. "ready"

"finally" Mike grabbed his hand and pulled him out. Stan grabbed his phone and let Mike drag him down to the front of his house. Mike got on his bike and Stan just rode doubles with him. 

"Wanna get food and then go to the clubhouse and eat there?" 

"Sure" Stan replied tightening his grip around Mike's waist and putting his chin on his shoulder. Mike smiled and let himself lean a bit into Stan. Finally they pulled up to a small local cafe. Mike dropped his bike outside by the entrance and both boys got off and walked in. Mike sat down in a booth sitting himself. Stan sat down and tapped his fingers lightly on the table. Mike smiled. 

"Anything look good?" Mike flipped through the menu. 

"You" Stan laughed a bit and Mike blushed. 

"that was smooth as fuck" Mike smiled and faced him. 

"Thanks but I actually think I'll just maybe get a drink?" 

"Maybe we can just share something. Nothing really looks good anyway and we could probably go out with the Losers later?" 

Stan nodded and got reached his hand out and smiled like an idiot when Mike held his hand back. Both boys walked out still holding hands and forgot the drink. Dumbasses. They got on Mikes bike again and soon arrived at the clubhouse. Both walked into the clubhouse and laid in the hammock. 

"It's so quiet." Stan whispered. 

"Yea because Richie and Eddie aren't here" Mike replied, laughing. 

"Figures" 

Mike looked at Stan and just lightly smiled. Stan looked back and looked into his eyes. He had never noticed how pretty they were until this moment. This moment. Mike listened to his pounding heart and leaned in to lightly kiss him. Stan smiled and crashed his lips on to his. Mike eagerly kissed back and Stan's hands found his way into his hair, playing with it a bit. The moment was beautiful to the both of them until-

"Holy shit" Richie said staring at the both of them. Next to him stood Bev on his right and Eddie on his left. Ben and Bill seemed no where to be found. Stan quickly got up and pointed at Richie. "NO! NO! NO! SHUT UP FUCK YOU NO!" He yelled before quickly walking out. Bev and Eddie went wide eyed and tried not to laugh. 

Mike got up and looked at Richie and smiled. "Dude-"

"I didn't do anything! I didn't-" He huffed "Fuck all of you"

Eddie giggled and looked at Richie shaking his head. Mike chuckled and climbed up and out to see Stan calming down sitting away from the trap door. Mike sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Stan leaned into him and shook his head. "I really fucking like you."

"I really like you too" 

Stan looked up and smiled. "really?"

"yea you're so perfect" He giggled. 

"No you're like so much perfect-er"

Mike giggled at the made up word and played with his hair looking at him. 

"I wanna be your boyfriend like badly but Richie is an asshole and I don't know if I can deal with it." 

"I mean we could technically date and kinda keep it a secret?" Mike offered. 

"yea I mean but how to we kinda get rid of what Richie saw?" 

"We'll figure it out. But is it really a worry now?" 

Stan shook his head. "I just want to be with you and be happy. I don't care what the other Losers think." 

"Me too" Mike kissed him again and of course Stan kissed back. Once they pulled away they both realized all the Losers were standing behind them. 

Richie was first to walk to them. He keeled beside Stan and sighed sadly. 

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm really really happy for both of you and I just don't know what to fucking say" 

Mike and Stan both chuckled. Eddie walked up to them next. "I'm speaking for Bev as well when we say I'm so happy and You guys took forever to finally get together" 

Both boys smiled and Mike held Stan's hand. 

Richie smirked. "Also me and Eddie are fucking so"

"RICHIE!" Eddie turned a bright red and hit Richie's shoulder. Richie burst into laughter as well as the others. Well all besides Eddie of course. Bev sighed and played with Stan's hair. "You got yourself someone good Stanny" Mike smiled and pulled him into another kiss. 

"That's love bitch"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short and I didn't read over it


End file.
